inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 39
Kōga gegen Inuyasha ist die 39. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Naraku stellt dem dämonischen Wolfsrudel auf seinem Schloss eine Falle. Auch Inuyasha, Kagome und die anderen werden dorthin gelockt. Als Kouga schließlich seinen Kameraden zu Hilfe kommen möchte, sieht er Inuyasha inmitten seiner toten Freunde stehen. Er missversteht die ganze Situation und beschuldigt Inuyasha, sie erledigt zu haben. Ein schwerer Kampf entbrennt zwischen den beiden Detaillierte Handlung Shippō zeigt Kagome die Bilder, die er von der Geschichte zwischen Kagome und Inu Yasha gemalt hat. Als Kagome jedoch erfährt, dass Shippou allen im Dorf die Bilder gezeigt hat, ist ihr das enorm peinlich. Ginta und Hakkaku halten Wache, als ein Haufen Wölfe in der Nähe erscheint, die vom nördlichen Wolfsrudel kommen. Sie berichten Kōga, dass es in einem Schloss in der Gegend einen Herrn mit einem sehr großen Juwelensplitter gibt und Kouga soll ihnen helfen, die Festung aufzureiben. Dieser jedoch ist nicht interessiert, da er vorher noch die Sache mit Kagome regeln muss. Später meint das Rudel, dass er doch vielleicht annehmen sollte, da man sich einen so großen Splitter nicht entgehen lassen sollte, doch er bleibt standhaft. Da verlässt ihn ein großer Teil seines Rudels und sie machen sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Kouga denkt nur daran, Inu Yasha zu vernichten, doch seine Wunde ist noch da. Inu Yasha und seine Leute haben von einem Bär gehört, der einen Juwelensplitter besitzt und seitdem die Gegend verwüstet und diesen Juwelensplitter wollen sie haben. Inu Yasha jedoch ist als einziger nicht überzeugt, da er lieber den Wolf mit seinen zwei Splittern in die Finger kriegen würde. Als Shippou jedoch bemerkt, dass Inu Yasha wohl eifersüchtig auf Kouga ist, zieht er ihm eine über. Dann kommen vier Banditen auf sie zu und denken, sie könnten sie besiegen, doch bevor es zum Kampf kommt, wirft der Bär einen Baum von hinten und sie müssen ausweichen. Nun nimmt Inu Yasha den Kampf auf, als Saimyōshō kommen und eins den Juwelensplitter nimmt. Die anderen fressen den Bär bis auf das Skelett auf. In Narakus Schloss läuft eine Frau herum und findet den Juwelensplitter. Sie will ihn nehmen, doch eine Barriere weist ihn ab. Die Frau meint, dass Naraku, ihr Meister, wohl niemanden ohne Fallen besiegen kann. Dann kommen die Wölfe schon und bereiten sich auf den Angriff vor und merken schnell, dass es nicht einmal Wachen gibt. Sie greifen die Frau an, die inzwischen in der Tür steht, doch diese holt ihren Fächer hervor und schießt mit ihm viele weiße Klingen auf die Wölfe, von denen sie in kurzer Zeit vollkommen vernichtet werden. Einer der Wölfe kommt extrem schwer verletzt zum Lager des Rudels und bringt einen Juwelnesplitter mit. Er meint, dass die Wölfe vernichtet werden und Kouga rennt los, sich den Splitter in den Arm setzend und will seine Freunde retten. Den Wolf wollen sie nun verarzten, doch als ihn einer anfasst kommt Schaum aus seinem Körper und er fällt auseinander. Inu Yasha hat nun zum Schloss Narakus gefunden und sieht dort Dutzende toter Wölfe am Boden liegen. Sie wundern sich, wie es dazu wohl kam als ein Wind aufzieht, der einen Zauber beinhaltet, mit dem die Wölfe alle wiederbelebt werden. Diese Wölfe greifen nun an und Inu Yasha sieht sich gezwungen, sie alle zu töten, doch Untote kann man nicht wirklich töten. Dann auf einmal hebt die Frau, die die Parade steuert, alle Wölfe mit ihrem Zauber an, lässt sie zu Inu Yasha fliegen und dann blutend wieder umkippen. Inu Yasha versteht vorerst nicht, was das den nun sollte, doch dann erscheint Kouga auf dem Schlachtfeld und denkt, dass Inu Yasha sein Rudel vernichtet hat. Inu Yasha meint, dass er es nicht war und nun muss Inu Yasha erkennen, dass jemand dieses Zusammentreffen arrangiert hat. Kouga jedoch hört nicht einmal auf Kagomes Worte und ist für jedes Argument verschlossen. Dann geht der Kampf los und Kouga ist erstens viel schneller als sein Kontrahent und zweitens verhilft der Juwelensplitter, der ihm von dem Wolf gebracht wurde, seinem Arm zu einer enormen Kraft. Kagome erkennt, dass der Splitter, den Kouga nun im Arm hat, ein besonderer ist, denn er funkelt ganz schwarz. Inu Yasha erkennt nun, dass Naraku vermutlich zusieht, als der Kampf nun weitergeht. Sango feuert nun ihren Knochenbumerang vorsorglich ins Schloss, doch sie trifft nichts und sie geht mit Miroku hinein. Da erscheint die Frau wieder und meint, dass sie Kagura ist und gibt zu erkennen, dass sie mit Naraku zusammenarbeitet. Dann wird eine von Narakus Puppen in den Raum geworfen, um die Dämonenjägerin und den Mönch in Schach zu halten, Kagura selber geht hinaus um dem Kampf beizuwohnen. Soundtracks #Old Flea, Myoga #Title Card Theme #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Fight to Death #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Evil Demon, Naraku #Attack (ab 1:07) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Dilemma #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha